


Take All That I Have (Can You Hear me Yet)

by Windeh



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, random living together AU, they would have the silliest domestic arguments ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windeh/pseuds/Windeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Rin wants, and one thing he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take All That I Have (Can You Hear me Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> More random AU...which is all I know how to write apparently.

Rin keeps running. It's the only thing on his mind. Run faster. Run farther. Survive. He clutches his arm, ignoring the blood seeping between his fingers. If he could stomach the stench of corpses he could handle a little blood. 

Rin tries to quiet his breathing even though every step pounds in his ears. He hugs a corner before he's sent hurtling, his foot catching a stray branch. At least he thought that's what it was.

"Hgh,"

An arm. He shouldn't have been surprised. He's seen more decaying bodies than live ones for weeks. Rin quickly picks himself up, but then stops. Was this person alive?

"H-Hey,"

He leans over, brushing burnt leaves off of the body. Rin could make out the shape of a face, a sharp jaw and dirt-smudged nose. He cups the other's chin, gently shaking him when he feels a breath.

"Hey!" he shouts, then lowers his voice again, still desperate. "C-Can you hear me? You can hear me right? Are you alive?"

Rin slowly pulls him closer, the warmth of another human like a distant memory. He smooths jet-black hair, wiping away enough debris that he could finally make out his entire face. 

"Please...can you hear me?"

The boy opens his eyes, the teal hue all but faded.

"W-" he struggles to speak. Rin leans close. "Who-"

"Rin! My name's Rin," he says. He couldn't believe it, another human. He wasn't alone.

Tears well up in his eyes. He cradles the other boy's head in his lap, completely taken in by his presence.

"R...in..."

"Yeah! Who are you? Are you ok?"

He looks away. Rin does the same, surveying the area. They were outside, but Rin's back almost touched a broken wall. There were some overturned cars on his left, piles of abandoned possessions on his right. It was a decent hiding place in his opinion.

"Don't worry, nothing's around. We're safe," he says it with enough conviction to persuade himself. "We're ok. You're ok,"

He continues rubbing his thumb against the boy's cheek, his forehead. The tactile contact does wonders for his sanity. Rin was so sure he was the only one left, that he'd have to carry on by himself. They would probably have to wait a day until the other boy was fit to travel, but it would be worth it. It's been so long, like a void within him was slowly filling up. 

"Ri...n,"

"Shh," Rin smiles. "We'll talk later. Rest, ok?"

He shakes his head, attempting to speak but coughing instead. Rin's hand slides down to his neck, trying to steady him. He tenses and flexes his fingers. Blood. But it's not his. Rin pulls his hand back and the tears he thought had dried suddenly fall. His hand is completely stained. 

"W-Why,"

The other boy closes his eyes and manages a strained smile. Rin can see the flow from an open wound across his friend's neck. Rin's breaths come in short bursts. He buckles, trying not to cry.

"Don't...please don't," Rin whines. "I just found you,"

His tears erase the illusions. One of the boy's legs was missing. There's shrapnel in his right shoulder. Rin even wonders if those pale eyes could still see light. 

"Please!"

Rin's forehead brushes against matted black hair. He can't feel his warmth anymore.

"Please..."

-

Rin wakes with a start.

He stares straight up, his breaths in time with the rapid whirling of the ceiling fan. One of his hands flies up to his mouth. He shouldn't be surprised at the tears on his cheek. 

"S-Sou..."

Rin desperately reaches next to him and nearly has a heart attack when he realizes he's alone. 

"Sousuke!"

A wailing siren passes outside, the sharp noise snapping Rin out of his panic. 

It was a dream. 

He tries to calm down, rubbing his arms in a slow rhythm. As the nightmare fades he starts to remember: they had dinner, they had an argument, they went to sleep alone. 

Rin sits up, surprised he didn't tumble off their beaten sofa. 

'That's right I...didn't want the bed,'

Rin pads toward the bedroom. The door wasn't even ajar. He hesitates on the doorknob. It creaks slightly at his pressure, but Rin does his best to stay quiet. He walks toward the lump under the covers.

"Oof!"

His foot catches something, but he manages to stay upright. His nightmare creeps up his back and it's all he can do not to scream.

"Nnn,"

Rin pivots and realizes that Sousuke is sleeping on the floor. The streams of skylight illuminate his wriggling body, reconciling with the intrusion before turning and going still. Rin waits one heartbeat and then tackles him.

"Fuck! Wha--what?!"

All of Sousuke's senses struggle to understand the sudden onslaught. Rin catches him around his middle, furiously rubbing his head into his boyfriend's chest. He doesn't stop until Sousuke gives up and falls back, and even then Rin continues to move, touching, confirming. 

"Rin?"

The redhead inhales deep, taking in the scent of soap and fresh mint. It lulls his nerves, grounds him in reality. They're both all right. It was just a dream.

"Rin please,"

Sousuke runs a hand through tangled locks, alternating his touch but never letting go. When Rin got clingy it usually meant he needed extra attention. Although he didn't know why.

"Rin 'm e'sausted, can we argue during lunch?"

Rin's fingers dig into Sousuke's night shirt. His heart starts to race again.

"No! No, I don't want to argue," he mumbles. "Sorry, I'm sorry,"

Sousuke drags his nails across his boyfriend's arms, over unnecessary goosebumps. The haze of sleep must have been playing tricks on him. Rin rarely apologizes first, if at all. 

"You're..." 

Rin lifts his head and crawls up Sousuke's chest, kissing him soundly. His lips tremble at the lack of response. As he pulls away, a strong hand pushes him back down. They connect slowly, brushing against one another like they have an eternity. 

Sousuke kisses the corner of his lips, trying to elicit a smile. Even if he blamed Rin for things, he never wanted him to stay sad. No argument was worth them being apart. And certainly not worth Rin tackling him in the dead of night in distress.

"M'sorry," Rin says, settling in the nook of Sousuke's neck and shoulder. 

"It's fine, just...I don't think we're ready for this,"

"But--"

_mroo_

A small nose butts Sousuke's eye, causing him to sputter and turn immediately. Rin balances on his elbows as his boyfriend rolls away. He picks up the small kitten before it can run.

"Ton-chan! Why are you awake?"

Sousuke sits up, grumbling not too softly. 

"Oh, so now that Rin's here suddenly the bed's not good enough for you," he stares at the intruder.

"Is that why you're on the floor?"

"As soon as I changed the little snot jumped up there. I tried to scoot him off but he hissed at me,"

Rin cradled the kitten close to his chest.

"That wasn't the plan, Tonkatsu, you were supposed to win him over,"

"Ton...katsu,"

Rin holds the kitten up, pointing to it's wiggling belly.

"It's this patch of fur! Tell me it doesn't look like a piece of tonkatsu. Go on,"

Sousuke sighs into his hands. 

Rin bites back a smile. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of earlier. Pressing a quick kiss to Tonkatsu's forehead, Rin stands and hurries to the living room. He nudges the blankets he was using before with his foot and places the kitten in the middle of them. It fusses, but eventually lies down. Rin whispers good night and shuffles back to the bedroom. Sousuke's still on the floor, rubbing his neck as he checks the time.

"Why aren't you on the bed?"

"Cat hair,"

Rin stares at him in disbelief, but Sousuke challenges him.

"Do I need to get used to that?"

Rin doesn't answer right away, instead slowly taking a seat and crossing his legs. He hadn't meant to bring Tonkatsu home. Makoto told him there was a stray near his house that he was worried about, but couldn't take in because he already had three. And then there was that sudden downpour. He had to check on the little guy.

A wave a fatigue hits Rin hard. The nightmare drained him mentally, and that was on top of a restless evening of yelling. No amount of talking now would be conducive. 

"Let's talk in the morning," he says. 

Sousuke rests his chin on the palm of his hand. "You've already named him,"

"We'll talk about it," he affirms. "If it's really not practical we'll find a shelter,"

Rin keeps a steady gaze with Sousuke, assuring him of his statement. Without another word, Sousuke accepts his promise.

"I'm still not sleeping on that bed,"

"You're such a baby,"

"Are you staying or going?" he asks, grabbing his discarded pillow and blanket.

"What do you think?"

"I think you named a walking stuffed animal after my beloved comfort food,"

Rin pummels Sousuke with a balled up sweater, and then belly flops on him gracefully. There's only one cover, but they manage to fit under it. Rin presses close even after the fact, sneaking his legs between Sousuke's, one hand under his shirt, the other desperately seeking out its mate. Sousuke locks their fingers to ease his whining. It calms the redhead immensely, washing the tension away like a wave. 

Rin's a little surprised when he feels Sousuke's breathing even out first. It's a testament to how much more arguing takes out of him than it takes out of Rin. He presses up until his head bumps into Sousuke's chin. His lips wander across the other's skin, leaving trails of his affection, of his gratitude. 

Rin falls asleep to his boyfriend's warmth and steady heartbeat.


End file.
